The present invention relates to a cord winding device. More particularly, the cord winding device includes a rotatable helical spool therein which is spring biased for cord retrieval and further includes a contact assembly therein which transfers current from a fixed contact element to a cord mounted on the spool of the device, the device operating in a manner to eliminate potential twisting of the cord.